


Magic lives within.

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Different World, Fluff, M/M, Magic, NCT 2019, Popularity, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), School, powers, slowburn, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Mark’s shadow was big. Many students, just like Donghyuck, stood in it. Some more proudly than others. There were always kids trying to beat him, trying to redeem themselves. People like Hyunjin, a senior himself and desperately clinging to power and his own self worth by the power he holds –creating explosions with the power of his hands— desperately tried to beat Mark at everything the school offered, but failed continuously.Donghyuck, however, was fine with being in Mark’s shadow. He was fine with anyone’s shadow, really. As long as he was comfy and had access to the plants and flowers crawling their way through his veins –not actually, but Donghyuck liked to imagine—the boy was fine. Besides, Hyunjin trying to beat Mark was quite entertaining to watch from the back of the crowd.





	Magic lives within.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: N-83:At the academy, Donghyuck is just a little light that helps the flowers grow in the gardens. His power isn’t considered special enough to mark him, nor does it offer him a place among the popular and admired.  
> The most powerful is Mark Lee, the darkest shadow in centuries. Like everyone else, Donghyuck admires him - from afar.
> 
> When one day their paths cross, Donghyuck's light is bound to fade. A little light like him will only get swallowed up in the depth of Mark Lee's bottomless darkness, won’t it.
> 
> dear prompter; i hope it is what you had expected, what you imagined. i loved writing this fic a lot, and i sincerely hope you will too.
> 
> all others: enjoy !!

The courtyard was a chaos, students with suitcases walking around and rushing to find their groups of friends waiting in certain spots. The sky was a bright blue, the sun shining down upon the pupils brightly. Summer break was over and despite the reluctance of some students –and some teachers, Donghyuck was sure Professor Do from Defensive Magic was not _too_ thrilled his vacation was over—the Academy was hustling and bustling with excited students.

You could easily spot the difference between seniors –fifth years—and first years. Granted, their uniforms were a different colour and the first years looked a _lot_ younger. Nonetheless, the first years had this innocence to them. The excitement to finally get to participate in classes from one of the most prestigious magic academies in the world was palpable in the air, and it motivated Donghyuck in a weird way.

As Donghyuck made his way toward the fountain in the middle of the courtyard in front of the main building of the academy, his suitcase rolling behind him without much help –courtesy of his father, really—, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Not willing to take it from his black uniform jacket, Donghyuck carried on walking.

A gush of strong wind passed him, making his hair messy and his heart thump in his chest. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, his pair of purple orbs following the line of dust toward the fountain till the person sat down. The boy was dressed in a light pink jacket and a white pair of slacks, just like Donghyuck had worn for an entire year the year prior, and he groaned.

Jisung was here. Not that he didn’t love Jisung, hell the boy was one of his best –and only—friends, but he was too damn _fast._ Besides, his power to run as fast as the speed of sound and light drew a lot of attention. Donghyuck kind of hated that. It also made him feel kind of sick, but that was a different story.

A slight pinch of pain spread from his shoulder to his chest and Donghyuck groaned, turning around to look a grinning Renjun in the eye. A small fizzle of orange flew back onto the grinning boy’s shoulder, making Donghyuck chuckle.

“You dyed her fur, again?” Renjun shrugged, “I did, but only because my mother was starting to hate the bright green.”

Fizzles were small balls of fur, a small mouth and tiny eyes hidden beneath the fuzzy outlook. Renjun had gotten his Fizzle from his mother, since they had a couple in their shelter ready to be adopted, when he was admitted to the Academy. Donghyuck liked Tilly, but only because she was nice to him.

Chenle, for instance, hated the ball of fluff. Mainly because Tilly bit him all the time.

Donghyuck let his eyes scan over Renjun’s figure. The boy was wearing the same uniform as himself, the two of them having been in the same year since the very beginning. “You look good.” Donghyuck commented, making Renjun laugh.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself, either. Now—I don’t know if you noticed, but Jisung just ran past you and is waiting for us by the fountain. I don’t know if you received the text Chenle sent in the group chat—by the looks of it you didn’t—but he said the lists of classes are already displayed in the main hall, so maybe we should head there.” Donghyuck listened to his friend ramble on as they walked to the fountain, greeted by an over excited Jisung.

“Morning!” He greeted them. Renjun pulled Jisung into a hug, startling the younger. “Don’t do that.” He whined, but to no avail. Renjun was a hugger, and he wasn’t afraid to show it. Donghyuck pouted. “How come I didn’t get a hug?” Renjun groaned, letting go of Jisung to wrap his arms around Donghyuck. The boy chuckled, allowing his friend to hug him before wiggling out of his hold.

Other students around them were greeting their friends as well, and as Donghyuck turned his head around just like every other person that wasn’t a freshman, he watched Mark Lee walk past.

Mark Lee was a different story. Descendant from the Lee family, he had quite the reputation to uphold. Over the past four years, it seemed that he had absolutely no trouble doing so. His older brother, Taeyong Lee, was one of the most powerful Magica wielders in the world, having secured his own spot among the Ministry at the feeble age of sixteen. After graduating three years ago, Taeyong went on to do just that.

He was up for president in the next election.

Mark’s powers were something else. Someone with two powers was rare, and barely anyone in the history of Magica had been honoured to fight with two powers, but here Mark was. He wielded light, just like Taeyong did, but only with his left hand. The shadow came from his right side, a power Donghyuck had no idea where it had come from.

Funnily enough, Mark’s shadow was big. Many students, just like Donghyuck, stood in it. Some more proudly than others. There were always kids trying to beat him, trying to redeem themselves. People like Hyunjin, a senior himself and desperately clinging to power and his own self worth by the power he holds –creating explosions with the power of his hands— desperately tried to beat Mark at everything the school offered, but failed continuously.

Donghyuck, however, was fine with being in Mark’s shadow. He was fine with anyone’s shadow, really. As long as he was comfy and had access to the plants and flowers crawling their way through his veins –not actually, but Donghyuck liked to imagine—the boy was fine. Besides, Hyunjin trying to beat Mark was quite entertaining to watch from the back of the crowd.

Donghyuck was always in the back of the crowd. He didn’t mind much. His power to make flowers blossom wasn’t much and the only class he was good at was his extra-curricular –baking—and the normal charms class.

Everyone had a bit of normal magic inside of their bodies, coursing through their veins, and so everyone had to attend normal magic classes such as Charms and Defence. Those were more of Donghyuck’s forte, since his original power didn’t do much.

Sure, his mother loved it whenever Donghyuck made flowers sprout for her and it was a good excuse for his dad whenever he forgot to buy his wife flowers, but it wasn’t more than that.

“Have you guys checked the board yet? Chenle texted me we’re roommates.” The three of them made their way through the crowd of students and into the main hall, where the coolness enveloped them. Donghyuck couldn’t say he minded.

“No—we literally just got here. You _saw_ us walking toward you.” Jisung whined, mockingly repeating Renjun’s words. Donghyuck chuckled, turning his head to see whether his suitcase was still there or not.

As he was affirmed that it was still there, the three of them made their way toward the gigantic boards standing in front of the main stairs. There were five boards in total, displaying classes and on the other side of the humongous hall another five boards were displayed, giving away people’s roommates.

Before Renjun and Donghyuck could make their way over to the board for fifth years and check which class they were in, Chenle rushed to their side.

Before he even as much as greeted Donghyuck or Renjun, he threw his hands around Jisung and giggled before placing a kiss on his cheek. “Yuck! PDA kids, PDA.” Chenle rolled his eyes, dismissing Donghyuck’s words.

“I missed him.”

“You saw each other two days ago. It was all over Irio.” Jisung blushed at the mention of the pictures Chenle had posted of the two of them together on the social media platform, and Donghyuck couldn’t help but coo.

“Still, I missed him.” Chenle defended himself, pouting.

After catching up with Chenle and Jisung for a bit, the four of them agreed to meet each other later that day in the dorms. Renjun and Donghyuck made their way toward the classes board, pushing aside some fourth years who were blocking the fifth-year announcement.

Donghyuck found himself with nervousness curling in his chest as he scanned the list of students for his name. It didn’t take long for Renjun to spot himself among the names, but Donghyuck had to keep searching. In the last class of the three he found himself –Renjun and him were in the same class but Renjun was more efficient in searching, or so Donghyuck had learned over the years—, his eyes scanning the list further down to see who was in his class.

_Mark Lee._

Donghyuck blinked, his tongue wetting his lips on reflex as he read over the name again and again.

“Mark Lee is in our class?” Renjun turned to look at Donghyuck with wide eyes as he too scanned the board for their classmates. The younger of the two hadn’t realized he had asked the question out loud.

“I guess so.” Renjun shrugged. He didn’t mind that much. Not that Donghyuck minded, not in the slightest, but the prospect of having to sit in every single class with an overachiever like Mark for his senior year didn’t sit well with him.

No matter how attractive Donghyuck thought the slightly older boy was, he groaned at the thought of being in Mark’s direct shadow for the entire year. For the past four years, Mark was always in the distance. Sure, Donghyuck watched him participate in tournaments and listened to his fellow pupils ranting on and on about how Mark was stealing the spotlight constantly, but he hadn’t been in the situation himself before.

The fact that he was now, wasn’t thrilling.

“I wonder who he’ll get paired with for the graduation ceremony act.” Renjun commented as the two of them made their way to the roommate boards instead. Donghyuck shrugged, “As if he needs a partner. He can do both parts on his own.”

The graduation ceremony was performed by each senior student, every year. Every year the senior pupils would be coupled in duo’s depending on their power and magical skills, and they have to create a five-minute show using their powers and everything they have learned in their time during their attendance at the Academy.

It counts for half your graduation grade, and it’s made into a whole festival at the end of the year.

Donghyuck used to enjoy coming to the festival, watching his seniors perform their hearts out. One of the most memorable Ceremonies the school had ever seen was when Donghyuck was in his first year. Taeyong Lee, Yuta Nakamoto and Johnny Seo had begged the school board to put them together as a trio, promising the headmaster that they’d put on such a show that everyone would still be talking about it five years later.

It had been three years, and every single year the headmaster –Professor Kim—mentioned said Ceremony at the festival.

Granted, their show had been magnificent and tiny little Donghyuck, after experiencing his first year at the Academy, had marvelled and talked about it for weeks on end. Renjun had to actually ask him to stop.

Now that it was his turn to do the same, Donghyuck was terrified. His power wasn’t nearly amazing enough to put on a show with. Renjun, who could talk to animals and other living creatures normal humans couldn’t talk to, could do so much more.

Donghyuck was scared, but he hoped he’d get a partner who would compliment his power just right so that he could at least be proud of himself at the end of the year.

“Hey, we’re roommates.”

“Is that even a surprise?”

“No, but be a little more excited, please.” Donghyuck retorted, smacking Renjun against the shoulder.

Renjun sighed, smiling as he turned around again, suitcase in hand. “Shall we go to our dorm and decorate?” Renjun snapped his finger and Donghyuck watched as a ball of bright orange found her way back onto the boy’s shoulder.

“I brought some posters!” Donghyuck rushed after Renjun, his suitcase speeding up as it followed, and they made their way outside again, taking one of the meandering cobble stone paths to the men’s dormitories.

Moving into the dorms wasn’t a challenge—they had done it many times before, after all—and soon enough Donghyuck was seated on his bed, watching Renjun place his last hoodie into his closet. The older always took a little longer to unpack, for some reason. Not that Donghyuck minded it, it gave him some time to think before going to the Beginning of the Year assembly. The seniors were the last group for the day and after that was dinner and getting ready for the classes tomorrow.

Mark Lee was in his class. Donghyuck didn’t know why he was making such a big deal out of this. He too, was just a student. Just someone trying to pass his classes and give his parents reasons to be proud of him. Although, Mark probably had a harder time proving that to his parents, Donghyuck guessed.

Donghyuck himself was an only child. He was grateful for not having the pressure of an overachieving older sibling and thanked his mother every day for not giving him a younger sibling. Chenle and Jisung were already too much to take care of.

His mother was pleased whenever he called and told her his day was great. She didn’t care much for his grades. Donghyuck’s father didn’t either. As someone who didn’t pass high school himself –he went to Academy of Imperium on the other side of the country, which was less known than the Academy of Magika—and dropped out in his last year, Donghyuck didn’t feel pressured.

Donghyuck knew for a fact that with a brother like Taeyong, a father that worked for the ministry, a mother who was one of the most known healers among the hospitals and a grandfather that was vice-president till the day he died, Mark Lee had a lot to prove.

He almost felt bad for him.

Renjun closed his closet door a little too hard and Donghyuck could hear one of his books fall over. He laughed, watching the older raise his hands at the closet as if that was going to help anything.

“Remind me to shield myself when I open that closet again.” Donghyuck chuckled, shaking his head. He knew for a fact that Renjun was going to forget and get facebutted by a book when he’d pack this bag the next morning.

“I’d rather watch you get attacked by your Spell book, but fine.” Donghyuck retorted, falling backward onto his bed with a sigh.

✩

Donghyuck sighed as he strut into ‘Infinity gym two’. The class had been divided into a couple groups and he had been sent to number two. To Donghyuck’s great chagrin, Renjun wasn’t in his group. However, as he walked in, he realized that Mark _was_ part of his group.

Great.

It was their first class of the new year and despite the fact that it was eight thirty in the morning, Donghyuck’s group- and classmates were surprisingly upbeat and energetic as they watched Mark shoot himself across the gym by bouncing light off of the walls and using that force to stay in the air.

Donghyuck watched, too. He watched as the older skyrocketed himself in the air with two lighting beams holding him up. Jaemin followed suit, his water staying in place perfectly without actually wetting anything around him. Donghyuck felt like cursing under his breath but stopped himself as two of his classmates turned around to look at him walking into the gym, before turning back to look at Mark.

They were all wearing the same exact gym uniform, the blue and white school colours used as the fabric for the pair of very comfortable sweats and a training shirt that tucked into said pants. It wasn’t much by a long shot, but some kids had powers that completely tore their whole outfit to shreds, and so the school saw it fit to come with precautions in the form of a cheap, but comfortable for training outfit.

Mark came down with a loud laugh, just barely dodging one of Jaemin’s water balls headed in his direction. As retaliation, he shot a ball of darkness right at Jaemin, who’s hair it grazed just as he ducked down. Donghyuck regretted to admit that he was in awe of sorts, watching the duo be greeted by their peers with gasps of admiration and loving words.

It’s not that Donghyuck wanted that. He didn’t care for attention. As long as he had Renjun, Chenle and Jisung he’d be fine. But, it would be nice to be recognized every once in a while, for his power to be appreciated. But, he supposed sprouting flowers from his hands and being able to make existing flora grow as fast as Jisung could run wasn’t as impressive and useful as Mark’s shadow and light.

Donghyuck reduced himself to a ball sitting on the floor, waiting for their teacher to walk in so they could start the training and be done with it as soon as possible.

Professor Park walked in a couple minutes later, sporting the same uniform as the students but with a badge made into the right side of the breast area. Donghyuck had seen professor Park around before, but hadn’t actually had him for his classes yet. Now, he was his homeroom teacher and his training teacher. He’d be seeing the male often, and Donghyuck was fine with that.

Professor Park was known for his humour and was seen as one of the funniest professors on campus, a close second to professor Byun. Fortunately, there was no harm between the two of them as it was that they were, in fact, dating each other and very happily lived together in an apartment close to campus.

Donghyuck had learned this information from one of his other classmates back in the day by the name of Seungmin, who could read minds.

As it was, evidently, Donghyuck’s power wasn’t all that useless for the graduation ceremony compared to other students. But, for example, Seungmin was able to get work in basically any field that involved lying, so a police officer of some sorts. Renjun had his mind set on becoming a veterinarian, and Donghyuck was sure Jisung was going to be the best athlete around. Even Chenle would one hundred percent get a job in the music field despite his ban on the music club at school.

Now, where would Donghyuck end up? There was no way he’d go into the flower grooming business, that was for sure. According to his homeroom teacher from last year, Professor Kim, Donghyuck could use his skill in regular charms for many different careers, but Donghyuck had a hard time believing her.

He knew he could probably become a professor himself, maybe at a less respected academy, and honestly that was what he wanted to do, but he’d have to fight extremely hard for his spot. Besides, his original power was basically useless when it came to anything education related.

Like Donghyuck said, it was really only good for producing bouquets of flowers for his mom.

“Good morning class!” Professor Park’s voice beamed through the classroom, startling multiple students away from their conversations. Donghyuck raised himself from his spot on the floor, assembling in the half a circle the professor had asked for.

With a raised hand, professor Park made a pen fly next to his face. Donghyuck’s eyes grew as wide as plates, probably, his heart racing in admiration. Professor Park’s power was telekinesis.

Now that was a power a respectable professor had. Not making flowers sprout and grow. Who would look up to that?

The class had gone fairly well and before Donghyuck knew it, he was back at the dorms with Renjun, getting redressed for his afternoon classes. First up was defensive spells and charms with professor Do. Despite the fact that it was only the first day of classes, Donghyuck was grateful it was finally a class he was good at.

Last year, his grades for any class Charms related were more than excellent, taking one of the top spots in his class every single semester. Donghyuck was excited to get back into it again after a whole summer of having to practice by himself and with Renjun, who, to his bad luck, wasn’t all that good with some charm categories.

“So, you’re saying he kept himself afloat with his beam of lights? Just like,” Renjun snapped his fingers, “ _that_?” Donghyuck groaned but nodded, hating his best friends never ending curiosity.

“Yes, Renjun, and Jaemin joined him.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the squeal Renjun let out, dropping himself onto his unmade bed as he waited for his best friend to finish fixing his jacket and tie.

Renjun had had the biggest crush on both of Mark’s best friends since forever. Mark’s group consisted of Jeno, who wielded fire, Jaemin, who wielded water, and Yukhei, who could remember every second of his life in extreme detail. Renjun has had his eyes set on Jaemin and Jeno –both of them—ever since their first year, when Jeno and Jaemin had put on a show during one of their freshman introduction days.

Donghyuck couldn’t completely understand, but he let his best friend be. Despite the fact that in all these years the boy had never actually made a move, not fully realizing that his crush was actually a crush until their third year, Donghyuck let Renjun be.

“Mark is honestly such—such a fucking show off.” Renjun rolled his eyes at that, handing Donghyuck his backpack before pulling the solemn boy up and out of their room.

“You like it, though.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, an embarrassing red flush covering his cheeks at the boy’s words. He couldn’t deny that Mark Lee was an attractive specimen and it was undeniable that Donghyuck hadn’t thought about what it would feel like to kiss Mark on a regular basis, but he wouldn’t let his best friend make fun of him for that.

It’s part of the reason why he hated being in Mark’s class. It was more of a distraction now than what it used to be.

“shut up, asshole.” Renjun waved Tilly goodbye as Donghyuck shoved him, the boy tumbling against the wall with a chuckle. Renjun was about to say something in return before his phone beeped, a notification from the school application signalizing that they should hurry to class before being late.

“Let’s go.” Reluctantly, Donghyuck followed his best friend down the hall and down the stairs, walking back into the scorching summer heat that still hadn’t let down despite the fact that it was September already.

This was going to be a long, long year. 

✩

“Good morning class! Welcome to your second day of school, which finally, starts with a normal class.” Professor Byun’s voice interrupted all ongoing conversations, making a few students sit back straight in their chairs, face pointed at the board once more –it wasn’t a board, necessarily, more like a hologramlike screen which served as a board and a computer at the same time—including Donghyuck, who had been chatting with Renjun about what he was going to have for lunch.

Donghyuck turned his head at some movement on his left side, watching as Mark found his way to his desk from where he had been seated on top of Jeno’s. Donghyuck didn’t have to look at his best friend to know that Renjun’s eyes stayed right where Jeno was seated.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as a retaliation.

Students giggled at the professor his words, knowing there was no bite to his bark whatsoever.

“Now,” Professor Byun leant down on his desk, placing his hands on the remote from the board with a grin. “Before we get into the _art_ that is History, your homeroom teacher has kindly asked me to inform you all about your Ceremony Pairs.” Donghyuck went rigid in his seat, his shoulders tensing at the words.

Today? Wasn’t that a little too quick?

No one thinks to seem the same –traitors—because everyone turns to talk to each other with smiles on their faces and higher voices than usual. They’re excited while Donghyuck’s toes curl inside his shoes because he’s so goddamn terrified of who’s going to be his partner.

“Quiet everyone! The pairs will show up on the screen. After class you guys can mingle and talk, but after I’ve displayed the pairs we’re going to start with _my_ class. Understood?” Donghyuck nodded along with his classmates, swallowing his nerves as best as he could as Professor Byun moved to stand on the side of the screen.

“First pair.” Donghyuck held his breath, his fingers finding his pencil and clutching it like his life depended on it. He swallowed again, feeling as if though he could throw up at any time. He was making himself more and more nervous, but he couldn’t help it.

“Chan Lee and Minghyuk Park.” Two boys in the back cheered, a high five filling the otherwise silent room. Donghyuck felt sweat forming on his forehead. The summer was still in full blast, drowning the campus and the city in nothing but unforgivable heat.

Donghyuck blamed it on that.

“Jaemin Na and Jeno Lee.” More cheers filled the classroom, while Donghyuck could physically feel his best friend slump his shoulders in dismay. He reached out his hand, bending it weirdly, in order to touch Renjun’s hand for a second. He knew his best friend had hoped to be paired with at least one of them, to finally talk to them more than a few sentences after Biology, and Donghyuck felt sad for him.

“Renjun Huang and Yukhei Wong.” Immediately, Donghyuck felt Renjun squeeze his hand. This was good too. This was amazing. With Renjun talking to Yukhei, he could get closer to Jaemin and Jeno in a heartbeat.

Donghyuck was happy for him.

But, this also meant that from their squad, only Mark was left. Donghyuck eyed his classmates, everyone waiting patiently for their name to be called. His eyes fell on Changbin Seo, the boy with the ability to fly, and prayed to god that he’d be paired with him.

He seemed easy enough and despite the fact that he was dating Felix Lee, best friends with Hyunjin Wang –the cockiest guy Donghyuck ever had the pleasure of knowing—he seemed easy enough.

“Changbin Seo and Mina Kang.” That was out of the question now and Donghyuck groaned internally. Professor Byun was speeding it up a little bit, naming pair after pair after noticing that it was taking up quite bit of time, and Donghyuck felt his sense of hope shrink smaller with every syllable.

“Mark Lee and Donghyuck Lee.” At this point, Donghyuck wasn’t quite as shocked as he thought he would be. Only Mark and him were left, anybody—even Chenle—could figure that out. Instead, he felt as if ice ran through his body, the sudden pressure of knowing he had to perform such a ceremony with Mark dawning on him like the night dawned on the world every single day.

“Oh boy.” Donghyuck could hear Renjun’s whispered words, nearly overruled by the loud conversations that erupted right after professor Byun turned the board to a different hologram.

The flower boy didn’t have time to eye Mark’s reaction to their paring. Instead, his attention was sucked back to the front of the class when the professor hit his hand on the desk, silencing the entire class. Professor Byun grinned, smiling at his students as if nothing happened while Donghyuck could sense the faint shaking of his hand as the professor retreated it. He didn’t mention it as the man turned around and got himself ready for class.

Neither did Donghyuck scream like he wanted to do. Instead, he sat and watched, took notes on his tablet and kept quiet. Renjun had sent him a message through the message app on their tablets but he swiped the notification away, knowing Renjun would be annoyed by that later on.

For now, Donghyuck focused on professor Byun droning on and on about the fall of the kingdom of Yuoxi, and ignored the harsh stare directed at the back of his neck and the strange itchy feeling he got, as if someone else was staring at him.

✩

“Fuck, fuck fuck.” Donghyuck cursed at himself, running down the stairs and rushing into the main campus hall, leaving the library in a heap of curses and tumbling limps as he realized he was definitely going to be late for his cooking class in the practical building.

As he tumbled down the stairs, however, he was met with Mark standing at the end of the hall, his eyes trained on his brother’s portrait with his two partners smiling by his side. There’s no one around him, no one else in the hallway. Everyone was in class, like they were supposed to be.

Donghyuck had the urge to groan. Of all the people he could’ve run into while running late himself, it had to be Mark Lee. He stopped his running, slowed down to a simple fast paced walk.

There were other doors to take in other corridors to get to his class, but Donghyuck knew the main entrance would be the fastest way to get out of the main building. To his great annoyance, this meant walking past Mark.

He bent his neck, eyes now focused on the marbled floor. His shoes tapped on the stone, Donghyuck biting his lip. If Mark hadn’t noticed him by now, the boy was incredibly stupid.

Donghyuck raised his head ever so slightly, watching as Mark kept his eyes firmly trained onto the portrait, his shoulders raised high. Donghyuck frowned, noticing the tension wafting off of the boy’s body in waves.

He didn’t say anything, instead rushed to get out of the main hall and down the stairs, following the gravel path leading to the practical building.

Donghyuck supposed Mark had a lot more to lose than he did. After all, his brother had done such a terrific job, writing history for their Academy and making it onto national news. Donghyuck swallowed. Maybe Mark worried that Donghyuck would screw it up, his powers not really compatible with Mark’s to begin with.

He walked into the practical building, rushing through the empty corridors, along-side to filled classrooms. He wasn’t that late, maybe a couple minutes and honestly, their professor –Professor Kim—was an incredibly nice woman, not really caring if anyone came in a couple minutes late –with good reason, that is—but Donghyuck was the one who hated being late. He had sat through her classes the year before, enjoying her enthusiasm for cooking and baking thoroughly. Besides, it was an easy A.

“Donghyuck Lee! Welcome! Take a seat!” Donghyuck smiled at professor Kim, scanning the classroom for any empty seats. He gritted his teeth as he noticed that the most accessible one was next to no one else but Jaemin Na, another empty seat a couple rows behind him. However, Donghyuck didn’t want to be that asshole, so he reluctantly sat down next to Jaemin, who smiled at him before turning his face back to the front.

Professor Kim had pulled up a picture of some sort of cake, decorated with pink bows and neatly placed tuffs of whipped cream around the sides. It looked easy, but judging from last year, Donghyuck guessed it would end with whipped cream literally everywhere and fondant stuck in his hair.

He would never take this class with Renjun ever again.

To Donghyuck’s luck, or great dismay, professor Kim assigned the cake to be a duo effort. “Easiest is to take your seat partner, so let’s do that. The cakes are in the fridges still, so I’ll get the trays. You can go shopping with your partner for the right ingredients! Any questions will be answered!” Donghyuck guessed he had missed the introduction part, not that he needed it, so he just turned to Jaemin with a long sigh resting on his tongue.

He didn’t let it out, though, as Jaemin turned to him with the biggest smile on his face. “Donghyuck! I’ve always wanted to partner up with you on something!” If he hadn’t been in front of one of Mark’s best friends right now, Donghyuck would’ve probably screamed. Or whined. Either one of the two. Maybe both. He knew that Jaemin was a nice person, kind and gentle toward everyone he came in contact with –which, was a lot, considering nearly ninety-nine percent of the seniors considered Jaemin some sort of friend—but he hadn’t expected the boy to be nice to him, for some reason.

Donghyuck shrugged it off and smiled back, finding it easy to make it a real one in front of the water wielding boy. Renjun would kick his ass for this later.

“That’s—that’s really nice!” Donghyuck exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to punch himself in the face right then and there. Jaemin didn’t seem to find it weird, chuckling his low chuckle before standing up.

“I guess we should go shopping.” Donghyuck blinked at the boy who was now standing, frozen in his seat for a second, before nodding. Shopping meant walking into the classroom next door, decorated to seem like a supermarket filled with necessary ingredients and decorative items for cakes, cookies and everything else related to the subject.

Donghyuck was convinced you could get lost in there.

Shopping was easy. After getting the couple of ingredients needed, the boys were met with a two-tiered vanilla cake already placed on their small kitchen block, two aprons neatly folded on each of their chairs.

Jaemin was making small talk, which Donghyuck appreciated, all the while mixing the ingredients for the whipped cream, which was supposed to harden in the fridge for about ten minutes in order to get perfect puffs. Donghyuck liked baking a lot, often spent his summer breaks creating various of cookies and cakes, eating them with his parents on their porch as they watched the sunset.

“You’re best friends with Renjun, right?” Donghyuck nodded his head, bending down to reach for the cutting board and a knife.

“Why do you ask?” Donghyuck grinned at Jaemin, confidently wiggling his eyebrows at the boy. He had never shared a class with him before besides the training ones, never shared more than a couple of sentences with him, but Jaemin Na was actually a really nice boy.

Jaemin shrugged, a shy giggle leaving his lips. Where was this going?

“Just think he’s cute.” Donghyuck gasped, dropping the knife onto the clump of fondant, his eyes wide. Jaemin thought Renjun was cute? This was golden. Renjun was going to cry, Donghyuck knew it. He bit his lip to try and keep himself from smiling too widely, afraid he’d scare the boy in front of him off, instead opting for a sly smirk.

Jaemin looked at him weirdly for a second before turning back to the mixture.

“You dropped your knife.”

“ _Really_?” Jaemin scoffed, clearly entertained by the way Donghyuck ignored his comment, rolling his eyes. Donghyuck swore he saw a blush appear on the boy’s cheeks, but he decided not to mention this. Renjun was going to flip.

“What about Jeno, though?” Donghyuck couldn’t help but ask, following Jaemin to the fridges after he was done mixing the ingredients. Jaemin laughed, “Since we’re dating, I can’t think other people are cute?”

Donghyuck guessed he had a point, so he just chuckled. “Is just interesting, s’all.” Jeno and Jaemin had been dating ever since second year, the couple of the Academy. It was that exact reason why Renjun chose to sulk from a distance, admiring the strange duo from afar.

Some might say it’s weird for two complete opposites to date each other, but Donghyuck liked the idea of water and fire mixing together. He always thought Jaemin shone whenever Jeno was around and vice versa.

“Jeno agrees, actually.” Donghyuck’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping this time. Jaemin laughed at him, placing a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Is that surprising?” Donghyuck gulped, shaking his head. “It’s,, interesting. To say the least.”

Jaemin eyed him for a second before shrugging, the two of them making their way back to their small kitchen block to start rolling the fondant around the cake.

Renjun was going to pass out.

✩

“He said that?!” Renjun’s voice was loud, way too loud for the cafetaria, but Donghyuck let him be as he laughed, slapping his knee as he tried not to choke on a piece of sandwich that he had thrown into his mouth right after telling his best friend that Jaemin—his crush ever since their first year—thought he was cute. Not to forget, his boyfriend agreed.

Renjun was beet red, eyes wide as he tugged at Donghyuck’s arm. Chenle and Jisung sat with them, quietly laughing with hands intertwined. Jisung’s thumb was rubbing circles into Chenle’s skin and if Donghyuck hadn’t been busy with making sure Renjun wouldn’t explode, he would’ve probably barfed his food right back out.

“He did, yeah. Seems like they’re after you too.” Renjun choked on his saliva, shaking his head violently. “You’re messing with me, here. There’s no—” Renjun cut himself off, eyes falling onto something behind Donghyuck.

Donghyuck frowned, “You ok—”

“Donghyuck?” Said boy froze in his seat, a blush already spreading across his cheeks at the voice now close by. Renjun eyed him, making weird motions with his hands which caused Donghyuck to suffer major second hand embarrassment, before the flower boy turned his head.

“Y-yes, yes, Mark?” He cursed himself under his breath for stuttering, his eyes falling onto Mark. The boy who looked good no matter how effortlessly it probably was. The Lee family had good genes, Donghyuck knew, but Mark was something else. Something beautiful. Up close, like this, Donghyuck felt incredibly overwhelmed by him.

Not that he didn’t feel intimidated by Mark from afar, but that wasn’t important as of right now.

“Hey guys.” Donghyuck didn’t have to look to know that his friends shyly waved at the boy, and he proudly noted that Jisung let out a soft “hello” as a greeting, before Mark turned back to him.

“Can—can I help you?”

“Yes, I think so, at least. When do you want to meet up, for our ceremony, and all?” Donghyuck swallowed harshly, wrecking his brain for the right words to say as everyone’s eyes were now on them, probably.

Ceremony sounded an awful-like like wedding ceremony, a path Donghyuck didn’t want to go into as of now.

White archways and flowers everywhere.

Donghyuck shook his head, “Uhm,, maybe tomorrow? After Professor Park’s class?” Mark nodded, seemingly agreeing. Donghyuck could hear Renjun gasp in fake offence, their coffee date having to be postponed because of Donghyuck’s rash decision under pressure, but he knew his best friend didn’t mean it.

“Sounds about right! See you then, hyuck.” Donghyuck refrained himself from throwing his head onto the table until Mark was out of eyesight, his head landing with a soft thump. He groaned, the sound of Mark calling him ‘hyuck’ now forever engrained into his mind.

He’ll be working, grading students with the memory of Mark’s voice in his mind. Donghyuck knew it.

“Did he just—”

“Yes Chenle, he did.” Renjun patted Donghyuck on the shoulder, a groan leaving his lips. A nickname. Mark gave him a nickname. Donghyuck was sure the blush that was now covering his cheeks wouldn’t leave for a while, his head safely buried in his arms.

“Get some, Hyuckie!” Chenle yelped, almost loud enough to even out with Renjun’s shouting from just two minutes ago, and Donghyuck shushed him by throwing his empty carton of orange juice at him.

Jisung threw it right back, making Donghyuck want to barf even more.

“So, our coffee date from tomorrow?”

“We’ll have to reschedule, Injunnie.” Renjun faked a groan, making Donghyuck roll his eyes. “I honestly don’t know what you guys are going to do.” Chenle commented, a sprinkle from his slice of bread spread with chocolate sprinkles on his cheek. Jisung flicked it off of his face, a smile appearing on Chenle’s.

Donghyuck fought the urge to groan.

“Thanks for the help, Chenle.” Donghyuck retorted instead, dropping his head onto his arms with a loud whine. “Our powers have nothing in common. Absolutely! Nothing!” Renjun coughed, “As if my power has something in common with Yukhei’s memory.” Jisung chuckled, “You’re both screwed for life.”

✩

Despite Donghyuck’s worry and essentially conscious decision that their Ceremony was going to be absolute shit, the boy found himself meeting Mark in one of the gardens of the Academy nonetheless. He spotted the boy sitting on a wooden bench in front of some sunflowers, which Donghyuck found quite ironic.

His mother always called him her little sunflower.

“Mark!” He called out, voice slightly wavering from nerves. Mark was a normal human being and it wasn’t that Donghyuck was nervous to meet him just because he was popular; it was more the impending fact that Donghyuck kind of liked Mark, a small crush –which Renjun deemed to not be small at all—and this required lots of time spend together and Donghyuck wasn’t sure if his poor heart was ready for that or not.

Donghyuck frowned as the other boy didn’t look up, eyes fixated on a small dead flower right next to the sunflowers. Donghyuck smiled to himself, raising his hand and aiming for the flower. Almost instantly, the little flower came to life, it’s stalk straightening and turning green once more.

Mark looked up now, his gaze going from Donghyuck and back to the flower. “You did that?” He asked as Donghyuck walked closer, his arm now back to his side and a smile on his face. Saving flowers was one of his favourite things to do, no matter how often he said he hated his own power. 

“I sure did.” Donghyuck wanted to smack himself for sounding so incredibly awkward, but Mark seemed to enjoy it, even going as far as chuckling lightly. “That’s pretty cool.” Donghyuck flushed at the compliment, turning his hand in a circular motion before raising it to Mark’s face level, presenting him with a small daisy.

Mark’s eyes widened, seemingly impressed. Donghyuck wondered why. Slowly, Mark raised his hand to grab the daisy, a shock surging through Donghyuck’s body just as their fingers lightly touched. The younger boy wanted to scream at himself.

“What can you do?” It was a stupid question, really, because Donghyuck knew what Mark was capable of. What he could do with his shadow and his light. He could be both night and day, and that was mesmerizing. Donghyuck wanted Mark to be his day and night.

Mark laughed nervously, the hand that wasn’t holding the daisy flying up to scratch at his neck. His school jacket was missing, Donghyuck spotting the garment on the wooden bench where he had been sitting on.

“Not much show wise. It’s more for attacking and defensive stuff.” Donghyuck hummed, because that was awfully true. He took a step back, planting his foot on the stone that divided the cobblestone walkway from one of the flower patches, spotting yet another faulty flower and sprouting it back to life.

“Well, maybe there’s something. We’ll figure something out.” Mark nodded, taking a step next to Donghyuck. The younger screeched as Mark pushed into him on accident, losing his balance. Before he could faceplant into either the flowers or the stone, Mark wrapped his arm around Donghyuck’s waist.

Donghyuck’s face flushed bright red, standing still as he regained balance. He turned to look at Mark, who turned his head in order to avoid Donghyuck’s eyes. The younger wanted to scream once more.

“Woah there.” Mark’s voice sounded a little strained, his face a slight red. Donghyuck supposed it came from the need to move quickly. The younger of the duo closed his eyes, wishing he had fallen flat on his face so he could bury himself into the soft earth.

“Thanks.” Donghyuck’s own voice was breathy, like he had run a marathon, closing his eyes in annoyance for a second. He stepped down from the stone, pulling Mark with him. “Let’s avoid ledges.” Mark joked in an attempt to change the atmosphere. Donghyuck nodded thankfully.

“Yeah, let’s.”

✩

A month after their first meeting, and three more, Donghyuck flopped himself down on his bed with a loud groan. Renjun sat himself down on his own respective bed a little more careful, Tilly flying to sit on Renjun’s shoulder.

Mark and him still had absolutely nothing to work with. After four meetings, Donghyuck had hoped to find at least something, but now it had reached the month of October, and they still had nothing.

The first rehearsals with their homeroom teacher, professor Park, were in a month, and Donghyuck had hoped they would’ve made a little bit of progress, at least. But, to no avail.

“There’s no way to combine light, shadow and plants, injunnie. I’m screwed.” Renjun let out a sigh, “If Yukhei could do it, then so can you guys.” Donghyuck held up his middle finger to his best friend, receiving a pillow to his head in return.

Renjun and Yukhei had decided to do tricks with animals, using regular charms to make it more impressive, while Yukhei would entertain the audience with tricks that worked with his massive memory. They’d end it with combining Yukhei’s mind with Renjun’s animals.

Donghyuck wasn’t sure how it was going to turn out, but he was envious of the fact that they had _something_ , rather than absolutely nothing.

Most of their meetings were spent talking about school, some of their interests and sometimes Mark would tell stories about his family, which Donghyuck thanked him for by sharing some of his own.

Their lives were very different. The obvious once were the fact that Mark lived in a huge mansion, while Donghyuck shared a small farm with his mother and father. Mark had his entire family in said mansion, which, according to him, did not make things any easier.

Donghyuck’s suspicion about the pressure Mark must feel constantly was right. Mark had shared his concerns on their latest meeting. How his older brother had raised the bar so high for him in literally everything, he couldn’t afford to fail. There was hurt in Mark’s voice and despite the fact that every fiber in Donghyuck’s being was screaming at him to hug the boy kiss him to make him feel better, he did not.

He sprouted some daisies, flowers Mark seemed to like, and handed them to him before encouraging him that they’d be fine.

A week later, Donghyuck had a hard time believing his own words.

“Have you guys thought of,, I don’t know, using Mark’s light for your flowers?” Donghyuck shook his head, not fully registering Renjun’s words. What did light have to do with flowers any—

‘’Wait!”

“There it is.” Renjun let out a loud groan, dropping himself backward onto his bed. Donghyuck watched his best friend almost hit his head against the wall before jumping off of the bed.

“He can help me sprout my flowers!” Renjun raised one arm into the air, his hand forming a thumbs up. “Took you long enough, lord.” Donghyuck huffed, aiming his pillow at the lump of a human on the other bed. Renjun grunted as the object collided with his stomach, sending the pillow to the floor.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?” Donghyuck exclaimed. He had never taken interest in physics and biology, barely paid attention in any of those classes. Of course, he wasn’t going to think of this.

‘’Jeno mentioned photosynthesis and all that jazz in class today.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, of course.

“We can try it out.”

✩

“So, what you’re saying is that my light might make your flowers sprout?” They were seated on one of the wooden benches in the garden again, this time with a school coat draped across their shoulders to prevent the chilly night air from making them too cold. Donghyuck nodded.

“Renjun came up with it yesterday.”

“But your flowers can sprout on their own?” Donghyuck turned his head to look at Mark with a frown on his face, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he realized the older was already looking at him, too. He gulped, no one pulling away for a few seconds before Mark coughed, a red tint spreading across his cheeks that Donghyuck barely caught before pulling away.

‘’They—uhm—they do! But maybe they can grow bigger with your help, or something.” Mark hummed in response; face turned to look at the ground in front of them. The small source of light they had came from a lantern hanging above their heads, the dusk of the autumn nights falling upon them like a blanket.

“We’ll see.” Donghyuck could tell Mark was desperately trying to keep himself calm, to reassure himself that he would do fine with the ceremony, but the hints of stress were there. Donghyuck could see the stress radiating off of Mark, the way his shoulders were always raised in tension and how, somehow, his jaw was always clenched.

“You okay?” Mark hummed. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Donghyuck wanted to kiss him. Instead, as the lights from the lantern flickered as a magical warning that curfew was near, the younger found the courage to put his head atop of Mark’s shoulder.

He smiled to himself as he felt warmth spread throughout his body. Mark’s shoulder tensed up even more, before going fully slack as if to make it a softer space to rest his head. Apart from their shoulder to shoulder walks when they met up, this was the most intimate position they had been in.

Donghyuck liked it. And he could tell Mark did too.

“So—uhm—maybe we should, I don’t know, ask Professor Park if we can use one of the infinity gyms next week? You know, just to see what we can do with both of our powers?” Donghyuck hummed this time. “Or, we could do it tomorrow,” Tomorrow was Friday, giving them more than enough time to practice if they wanted to.

“If you don’t have other plans, that is.” Donghyuck finished, making Mark shake his head. “Nah, Jeno and Jaemin are planning to ask Renjun—I believe it was Renjun—to go bowling. Yukhei is planning to visit his boyfriend Sicheng, so I’m all free.” Donghyuck snorted. Jeno and Jaemin had asked Renjun about the bowling date right as Donghyuck had left their lunch table that afternoon. He hadn’t talked to Renjun since then, their groups for professor Park’s class not shared and baking class right after.

Renjun had spammed him with a multitude of messages, though.

“So, let’s ask professor Park tomorrow then I guess.” Donghyuck offered, getting a nod from Mark in return.

The rest of the campus was quiet, everyone having gone back to their dorms already. The only people who would probably be out at this time of night were the security guards on the night shift, ready to send kids on their way.

“We should go back.” Mark said, staying seated till Donghyuck raised his head. The duo stood up, making their way out of the gardens and onto the path toward the male dorms.

“Say, Hyuck?” Donghyuck moved his gaze from where he had been staring straight ahead, the building coming into view, toward Mark, who seemed to be fidgeting with his hands nervously. It was cute.

“Yeah?”

“Would you, maybe, wanna go for a cup of coffee, sometime?”

Donghyuck flushed red, eyes turning a bright pink as he turned to face Mark. They stopped walking, the most powerful student on campus fidgeting with his fingers and biting his hand nervously. Donghyuck thought it to be ironic but, if he was being honest, quite adorable.

He hummed, continuing to walk. “I was waiting for you to ask, honesty.” He wasn’t sure where that confidence had come from, but Donghyuck relished in the soft gasp Mark let out. “Alright, cool! I’ll text you later, okay?” Donghyuck nodded as they approached the dorms, preparing for them to split up.

Mark’s dorm was on the west side of the building, while Donghyuck’s was on the east side. Two different entrances, sadly. But, before Mark could turn and do his awkward wave that he always seems to do, Donghyuck rushed forward, placing a soft kiss on Mark’s cheek.

“I’ll be waiting!” Before the younger turned the corner, he witnessed Mark’s cheek turning a bright red, his hands coming up to cup his face as he smiled to himself. Donghyuck grinned.

Just a little over a month ago Donghyuck was still crushing on Mark Lee, _the_ Mark Lee, from a distance, admiring him from afar while standing in his shadow and worrying that the older might take his spot in charms class. But now, as he walked toward his dorm with a skip in his step, he had a date under his belt, and had kissed the motherfucker right on the cheek.

Donghyuck was pleased with himself.

✩

“So, Jeno and Jaemin tonight, Injunnie?” Renjun rolled his eyes, throwing his empty drink carton right at Jisung’s face. The younger took a hold of it before throwing it into the direction of the nearest bin, managing to get it in, too.

“Fucker with his special reflexes, asshat.” Renjun cursed under his breath, making Donghyuck snicker from beside him. “Yeah Injunnie, what’s up with that?” Donghyuck fuelled the fire more, but Renjun was left without stuff to throw. The boy seemed to realize as such, and groaned into his hands as he dropped his face into them.

“We’re just going bowling. Nothing will happen.” Donghyuck quirked his eyebrow.

“Oh, _come on_ , Renjun! They’re a couple, asking you to go out with them. They did not invite you just to third wheel, my friend.” The wind blew past, making Donghyuck’s half empty drink carton tumble over. Renjun used the distraction to hide his ears behind his hair, making Chenle squawk.

“You’re blushing!”

Renjun huffed, “Am not!” The last bell rung across campus, signalizing the end of the school day. Soon enough, the courtyard where the group was seated would fill up with students from all years, making their way back to the dorms or going into town to celebrate the weekend.

Renjun was waiting for both Jeno and Jaemin, already changed into more regular clothes than his school uniform. Donghyuck, on the other hand, had changed into his sports gear, preparing for a night in infinity gym three with Mark.

The younger duo got up, still in their school uniforms. “Well,” Jisung faux sighed in despair, grabbing onto Chenle’s hand before moving away from the table. “We shall be going.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, waving the duo off. “Go and have a movie marathon in your dorm, you brats.” Chenle threw his last bit of his cookie at Donghyuck’s face, Jisung just laughing before pulling the other away.

“They’re tiny little dickheads, aren’t they?” Renjun asked, standing up from his seat to hoist his backpack up on his shoulders as students started filling up the courtyard. Donghyuck laughed, nodding his head.

“They mean well, though.” Renjun huffed, but followed Donghyuck’s nod. “I think they’ll miss us after graduation.” Donghyuck smiled, looking at the direction where the two of them walked into. He could still see their arms swinging together, Chenle animatedly talking about something while Jisung just smiled and listened.

“I think they’ll be just fine.” Renjun hummed, turning his head to look at the main building. Jeno, Jaemin and Mark all had music class, while Renjun and Donghyuck had nothing, so the two of them waited patiently for the trio to walk out.

“How’s the project with Yukhei?” Renjun snorted.

“He’s like a puppy, sometimes. But he’s nice and knows how to work his own power.” Donghyuck nodded. “I hope you and Mark figure something out.” The older –by barely three months! —said, making Donghyuck grin from ear to ear.

He hadn’t told Renjun about Mark asking him out yet. He wanted his best friend to worry about his own date, first. “Well, we owe you a little. You were the one who brought the whole ‘flowers need light to grow’ thing up.” Renjun nodded at that, resting his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“I demand credit for that at your Ceremony.” Donghyuck giggled, shaking his head. “If Mark agrees.”

“Speaking of the devil,” Renjun’s sentence trailed off as he noticed who were walking behind Mark, Jeno and Jaemin holding hands and seemingly in their own little world. Donghyuck could feel Renjun deflate, sadness overtaking his features. He was quick to wrap an arm around his best friend’s shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

“They asked you out, okay? Have fun.” Renjun nodded, biting his lip. Jeno looked up from where he was eyeing the stairs they were walking down, seemingly spotting Renjun and waving at him.

Renjun pulled away from Donghyuck to wave back, making the younger grin at him. “See? They want you there with them. Now go.” Renjun nodded, hugging Donghyuck and whispering “Good luck with Mark!” before walking up to the fire and water duo and leaving to toward the main gate with them.

“Well, are we ready to see what our powers can do, hm?” Donghyuck hummed, turning to face Mark with a grin on his face. “Are you ready to see the most flowers you’ve ever seen in your life?” Mark giggled, shaking his head. “I’ve seen a lot of flowers. The Lee residence has three gardeners, but sure, you can try.”

Light beams shot from left and right, surrounding Donghyuck like a cage. Balls of light floated around him, harbouring flowers he had created. They were just testing things out, but it was clear to see that Mark was giving it his all, like he always did. Donghyuck felt somewhat honoured to be able to witness this, and be a part of it at all.

Mark lowered Donghyuck to the ground, only making his shadow platform under the younger’s feet disappear when he was sure that he was safe and sound. “Do you think you can sprout some flowers on the ground?”

“Of course!” Donghyuck answered, aiming both of his hands at the gym floor. The earth they had set the ground to be before they entered the gym started moving, tiny flowers sprouting from the dirt and Donghyuck smiled. They looked as pretty as ever.

“Now, maybe cast a light on them?” Mark rushed to stand next to him, shooting a softer light beam at the ground. At first, nothing really happened and Donghyuck pouted, about to turn to Mark and offer something else, when one of the roses erupted from the ground and grew as big as a tree.

“Holy fuck!” Mark exclaimed, rushing to touch the stem. Donghyuck gasped at the sheer size of the flower, the small balls of light with tinier versions of the same rose floating around Mark like they were guarding him.

“It’s so big?” Donghyuck was perplexed, eyes fixated on the rose as he leant forward to touch the stem. It was as thick and heavy as that of an oak tree, but smelled like roses and Sunday mornings. Donghyuck was in love with it.

“That’s amazing! The amount of stuff we can do with this is endless!” Donghyuck’s gaze tore from the rose to Mark’s face, who had the biggest smile on his features and happiness beaming off of him. His shoulders weren’t as tense anymore, his body relaxing.

“Can you make it bigger?” Donghyuck asked, pointing at the flower with excitement. He had never seen his own power, his beautiful delicate flowers that used to be so small, like this. So magnificent, so massive and sturdy. He wondered how far they could go.

Mark shrugged, aiming and releasing more light. The stem moved, the petals sprouting and making the flower unfold like a lily, almost. Donghyuck gasped, craning his neck to be able to look up at the beautiful plant.

“Do you wanna see it from above?” Donghyuck nodded feverishly, wanting nothing more than to see if he could actually stand in between the red petals. Mark didn’t say anything, but a black platform formed itself right in front of Donghyuck’s feet, looking much like a cloud.

Mark stepped on it, his hand keeping the platform in tact while his other one reached out to hoist Donghyuck onto it. The younger blushed before taking it, letting Mark pull him on top of the cloud before the older made it fly into the air.

Donghyuck gasped loudly, hand clutching onto Mark’s as fear of falling off struck him like lightning.

He knew Mark would never allow him to fall off, but the higher they got, the more Donghyuck could feel his legs starting to shake. “This seems rather hard on your muscles, Mark.” He commented, watching as the older controlled the platform. He shook his head, though. “It’s as easy as lifting an apple, if I’m being honest.”

That seemed fair. Donghyuck didn’t feel anything either when he sprouted his flowers, only a slight warm tingle. He thought that maybe Mark’s would have been different. It was a pleasant surprise to know that he wasn’t hurting Mark while doing this.

“Be careful!” The platform stopped right next to the opened rose, and Donghyuck could feel tears well in his eyes at the sheer beauty of the rose. It was a dark red, almost Bordeaux color, with petals looking as soft as freshly washed towels and blankets. Donghyuck wanted to touch.

Mark held out his hand so that Donghyuck could easily move from the cloud of shadow to the rose. Hesitantly, the younger poked one of the petals with his feet. Finding it sturdy enough, he put it down onto the centre of the flower, lifting himself off the platform.

“O my god!” A sudden feeling of adoration and excitement washed over the smaller boy like a tidal wave. His flowers, his tiny baby flowers that he used to grow are nothing compared to what he was standing on now. This was so new, so incredibly wonderful. Donghyuck felt like crying. For once in his life, his flowers were useful and big, strong and sturdy.

“Do you think it can hold two people?” Donghyuck was pulled back to earth while stroking one of the petals, the biggest smile on his face, by Mark, who was still standing on the dark airy cloud.

Donghyuck nodded, “Should be fine!” Words were hard, his emotions high in his throat. For once, his power was useful. For once his power meant more than just giving his mother flowers, saving his dad’s ass, decorating his room or the front yard. For once his power felt powerful, like it was supposed to feel.

Carefully, Mark slid off of the cloud onto the flower, standing on one of the petals. It bent a little but didn’t break or tear, making the older boy sigh out of relief. “Wow.” All Donghyuck could do was hum in agreement, lowering himself to the part where bees would get their nectar. He touched it, moving the soft cushion like particles in between his fingers.

He had never seen his flowers like this before.

“I didn’t know they could become this tall, this big!” Donghyuck jumped up, spreading his arms wide. They could make a lily arch with fifteen feet tall lily’s! They could make a forest out of just sunflowers and white daisies and maybe if Donghyuck tried hard enough he could get a hibiscus to grow, a flower his grandmother used to love.

“It’s magnificent.” Mark commented, closer than Donghyuck had expected him to be. He could feel Mark’s breath on his neck, his sports vest long forgotten on the floor somewhere, the both of them in just a pair of joggers and shirts. The younger shivered, hands coming up to his face to try and wipe away the blush covering his cheeks.

“Should I try another one?” Mark hummed. Donghyuck moved away, reluctantly going to stand on the edge of the centre, hand raised up in the air and pointing at the ground.

“What flower are you going for?”

“Apple blossoms?” Donghyuck turned his head to look at Mark, who seemed clueless as to which flower the boy just said. He snorted, instead just turning back to look at the ground. Warmth flooded his senses, making his skin tingle once more as multiple tiny flowers erupted from the dirt on the ground.

From this height, Donghyuck wasn’t sure which flowers he had made, exactly, so he turned to Mark.

“Can you make them bigger, please?” Mark took a step forward, now standing next to Donghyuck. One arm found its way around the younger’s waist, making him realize that either Mark had grown bold overnight, or that this was a sudden surge of confidence –Donghyuck didn’t mind either. He liked the feeling of it—while the other shot a light beam aimed at the ground. The flash itself made Donghyuck close his eyes, too scared to get blinded by it, but then he opened his eyes just as Mark gasped loudly.

Four beautiful apple blossoms had grown even taller than the rose had done, forming a perfect square that leaned into each other, making it seem like two elegant arches towering over Mark and him.

“We can _definitely_ do something with this, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck wanted to kiss Mark and never let him go. While surrounded by his flowers, the faint buzzing of Mark’s light still on the ground, the soft feeling of cushion like petals beneath their feet and a beautiful scenery in front of them, Donghyuck wanted nothing more.

Mark said something but he couldn’t hear it, eyes shyly fixated on the elder’s lips. “Hyuckie?” Donghyuck was pulled back to reality by Mark leaning in ever so slightly, worried eyes scanning his face.

“Hm?” Donghyuck replied, still focused on Mark’s face.

“I asked if we should stop for now. You look tired and seem distracted.” Donghyuck flushed red for the fiftieth time that day, shaking his head harshly. “Yeah, maybe that would be smart. For now.” Mark nodded, a smile on his face. Donghyuck gasped as he watched Mark’s hand go up, his thumb touching the younger’s lower lip.

“Can I, can I kiss you?”

Without even thinking, with his heart beating so loudly in his chest Donghyuck was afraid Mark could hear it—not that it would matter, at all—he pushed forward, leaning in to Mark’s body heat and standing on his tippy toes to seal their lips together.

A surprised noise left Mark’s mouth before he kissed back, their lips melting together like two puzzle pieces finding their counterpart, their partner. Mark’s lips were as soft as Donghyuck had guessed they would be, his eyes fluttering close the moment the elder’s arms wrapped around his waist.

He himself wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, the older boy leaning down ever so slightly just so that Donghyuck could stand straight again. Everything melted away, the only thing Donghyuck could and wanted to focus on Mark’s lip on his, moving together in sync, the soft noises coming from the elder’s mouth and the ones he released himself.

It was a perfect moment, really, the two of them surrounded by flowers and standing atop of one that they created together, that they brought to life. Mark was the first to pull away, Donghyuck chasing his lips with a soft whine in the back of his throat.

“We should probably get off, hyuckie.” The nickname had a new meaning now, making Donghyuck blush from head to toe. He could feel his skin warming up on his cheeks, travelling down to the expanse of his neck and shoulder.

“Cute.” Mark commented, before taking Donghyuck’s hand and leaping off of the flower. Donghyuck screamed, barely having time to register the beam of light that Mark controlled so they could get down safe.

They landed gracefully—well, Mark did, being used to the impact and all—Donghyuck stumbled, tripping over his own feet and almost face planting into the dirt. Mark was quick to react though, grabbing onto him and steadying the younger against his chest.

Donghyuck was sure his heart was about to explode.

“You good?” Dongyuck hummed, taking Mark’s hand in his. “Let’s go.” With a soft whisper of a charm on his lips, their sport jackets came flying toward them. Mark chuckled, whistling as he grabbed ahold of his. Donghyuck blushed, proud that the charm had worked.

He remembered how he had kept on trying and trying in their second year to try and perfect that charm. When the younger was nervous, some of the spells and charms had a tendency to give up on him. Luckily, not today.

“So, about that coffee, huh?” The halls leading toward the different infinity gyms were deserted, every normal student spending their Friday night a different way. Donghyuck thought about Renjun at the bowling alley downtown for a second and had to chuckle. Mark looked at him with a confused frown as they reached the entrance.

“What’s so funny?”

Mark looked a little hurt. Donghyuck felt a rush of anxiety run through him, what they just did not entirely talked about just yet, so he shook his head. “Was just thinking of how Renjun was doing.” Donghyuck could visibly see Mark relax again, shoulders no longer tense and jaw loose.

“But we could get breakfast tomorrow, if that’s okay?” Mark smiled at Donghyuck’s offer, nodding his head. “I’ll pick you up at nine?” The younger male hummed, grabbing a hold of Mark’s hand as they stepped outside. It was getting a little colder as the nights went on and the days flew by, the autumn season draping itself across the land like a fuzzy blanket, preparing everyone for winter later on.

✩

When Donghyuck’s mom had told him that his last year at the academy was going to fly by like a lightning strike hitting the ground right before he stepped onto the train, surrounded by other students or adults commuting to their jobs and the likes, he would’ve laughed and deemed it impossible.

And yet, as he was sitting on one of the picknick tables across campus, finding coolness in the shade of a tree as the warm spring air surrounded them, Donghyuck was forced to agree with his own mother once more.

The months had flown by. With homework, Mark now in his life –which also meant his dorky best friends Jeno, Jaemin and Yukhei, which, if Donghyuck was being honest, he didn’t mind one bit—and preparing for the Ceremony and practicing for college auditions and sending out applications, his last year at the Academy had truly slipped through his fingers like the soft butter in professor Kim’s baking class.

Which, to Donghyuck’s grief, had ended a couple weeks prior.

The preparations for the Ceremony were coming along nicely, almost perfectly within the schedule. Mark and him had had their last check-in with professor Park just the day before, with little to no critique to take home with them. The Ceremony itself was in a week and a half, three weeks before exams would take place.

Donghyuck was nervous, but as he sat there under the tree, waiting for everyone to come so they could go and have dinner together, he allowed himself to relax. His school blazer was hot on his shoulders, so he tugged the fabric off.

Spring was Donghyuck’s favourite season, winter coming right after. Which was strange to some, considering spring was Donghyuck’s favourite season because flowers sprouted and the sun was out constantly, the exact opposite of what winter was. Winter was just cosy, he would argue.

So, he flicked his wrist, raising a couple white daisies from the grass in front of him. He smiled, watching the small flowers bob in the wind.

“Pathetic.” Donghyuck felt the hair on his neck stand up, the icy voice running through his veins and freezing every vessel of blood till he felt like he couldn’t move anymore. Donghyuck looked around without moving an inch, spotting no people around him. Curse the difference in scheduling.

“Ex—excuse me?” Donghyuck wanted to smack himself for stuttering, wanting nothing more than to run away and find Mark.

“I said; pathetic.” Hyunjin moved from behind him, planting his feet right in front of Donghyuck’s from where he was seated sideways on the bench. The older of the two swallowed harshly, his eyes drifting from where he was looking at the wood to Hyunjin.

The boy was standing tall, a smirk across his features and a sense of cockiness in his stance. Donghyuck had never liked him. With his explosions and his loud voice, his rich parents and privileged power.

Donghyuck gasped as Hyunjin moved his right feet, effectively crushing the white daisies Donghyuck had sprouted to show to Mark. Mark loved his white daisies.

“It’s funny, really. You’re dating Mark Lee now and you think you’re less pathetic?” Donghyuck felt a bitter taste spread through his mouth, biting his tongue harshly to prevent himself from saying something stupid.

No matter how much Donghyuck loved Mark, he would always have trouble with all the attention he’d receive and had received so far. It came with its perks, sure. He wasn’t a nobody anymore. He had people coming up to him in the hallways, asking about his day in class and whenever Mark and Donghyuck would walk across campus, he would feel the eyes on them as they went.

But it also came with cons. Cons in the form of people who hated his grandad’s political party, who hated Mark simply because he was rich, who hated him because of his powerful light and shadow.

One of these people was Hyunjin. According to some of the stories Donghyuck had heard about him from a very frustrated Jeno and Jaemin three months ago, he’d always had something for Mark. An angry scowl whenever they walked past and trying to sabotage Mark’s every move.

And now he had something else to target. As cliché and cheesy as it was usually portrayed in the movies, Donghyuck knew he was Mark’s weakness. The younger was aware that his boyfriend loved him, that he meant a lot to the boy who grew up with so much pleasure. Mark had told him after the first time they said ‘I love you’ that the younger was a breath of fresh air, someone to look forward to when his dad is on his shoulder or his brother passes yet another test with flying colours.

Hyunjin was trying to hit Mark’s weakest spot. And he was succeeding, because he was hitting Donghyuck’s, too.

“With your weak flowers. What? You think your power is special when all you create is girly flowers? Are you _kidding_ me, Donghyuck?” Donghyuck bit his lip, turning away from where he had been staring at Hyunjin’s foot on top of his beautiful white daisies.

Mark had made Donghyuck love his power. Love the flowers he created, the magic that seemed to radiate off of him when he made them pop up out of thin air. Sure, Donghyuck had loved his powers before, but Mark blew a new wind through the halls of his heart and mind, where it cleaned up the resentment that Donghyuck felt for having something so useless as his own magic, and replacing it with adoration for being so unique.

“ _You have the power to create beautiful flowers and spread joy with them. All I have is destruction and defence. And I think that’s pretty damn special, hyuckie._ ” Mark’s words from one of the nights where Donghyuck couldn’t sleep because of his tendency to worry about the future too much, rang through his head like a mantra.

Hyunjin was just a bully. It wasn’t supposed to hurt.

But it did. And Donghyuck hated himself for it.

“They’re not,, girly.” Donghyuck’s voice is soft, vulnerable. It’s a stark difference from who he usually is. The boy swallowed, preparing himself for Hyunjin’s harsh words.

Where are his friends when he needed them?

Hyunjin scoffed. He kicked the toes of his dress shoe into the earth, effectively killing Donghyuck’s white daisies. Donghyuck whimpered.

“They don’t do anything, and yet you walk around the campus like you’re everything and more! With your overachieving boyfriend and your _horrible, horrible_ skills. You don’t even deserve to be on this Academy.” Donghyuck bit his lip to keep the tears from falling. His insecurities from all these years of self-doubt came rushing back with three simple sentences.

“I’m, yo”

“Hwang!” Donghyuck felt his shoulders tense up more, his toes curling in his shoes and hands grasping onto the fabric of his pants as Mark’s voice rang through his ears. He didn’t look up, instead prayed that Jaemin, Jeno, Yukhei or Renjun were there to hold him back.

Donghyuck had seen Mark angry once. Had heard the way his voice lowered dangerously like it had done just now. Last time, it was directed at his father. Mister Lee had seen Mark’s grade for music slip, and besides the fact that the man hadn’t agreed with that choice for subject in the first place—he’d preferred for Mark to either go for politics or close combat training—he had still yelled at his son that his grade was slipping from perfect to great.

Mark had not taken it well and ended up screaming right back. That he was busy trying to perfect the ceremony. How he was working hard to find the right college. But it was never enough for Mister Lee.

Donghyuck was terrified he wouldn’t be enough for Mark, according to his father.

Hyunjin’s face contorted from the smirk he had before to a grimace and that’s when Donghyuck turned around. He felt his heart flutter as he saw Mark running down from the hill, Jaemin and Jeno rushing behind him like mad men trying to keep up with a running cheetah.

“Stay the _fuck_ away from him, jackass!”

Donghyuck shivered at the harsh look on Mark’s face as he came closer and closer, a ball of shadow in the palm of his hand, ready to attack and _harm_.

“Here to save the day.” Hyunjin whispered, voice dripping with venom as smoke started erupting from his left hand.

Donghyuck swallowed, seeing full well where this could lead from a mile away. He jumped up, pushing Hyunjin aside.

Mark was a couple meters away now, hand already raised and ready to shoot Hyunjin, when Donghyuck held up his own hand, effectively stopping his boyfriend with a confused look on his face. Mark looked down to see tree roots holding his feet to the ground. He full on growled, making Donghyuck close his eyes and take a deep breath.

“Mark, it’s okay.”

Hyunjin snarled from behind him, making Donghyuck turn around. “Your boyfriend needs to come save your ass? You truly are pathetic, Donghyuckie.” Tears threatened to spill from Donghyuck’s eyes, turning his gaze from the ground to look at Hyunjin.

“Shut the _fuck_ up, Hyunjin. I dare you.” Came Mark’s reply, backed up by Jaemin spitting onto the earth. Donghyuck turned his gaze once more, his shoulders slightly relaxing as he noticed both Jaemin and Jeno on either of Mark’s sides. If Mark hurt Hyunjin, he would’ve gotten a suspension, maybe even expelled. Donghyuck wanted to prevent that at all costs. Even if it meant listening to Hyunjin ridicule him.

Hyunjin scoffed, “And why should I listen to you?” Donghyuck felt heat radiating from somewhere and he gasped, knowing full well that Jeno had summoned some fire. He knew Jaemin was there to calm him down and fuck how he wished Renjun was there, even just to be his sassy self and counter everything Hyunjin was saying. Screw his tutor appointment with Chenle.

“Because I fucking said so. Get the fuck away from Donghyuck and leave him alone.” Truly, Hyunjin had no other reason to insult Donghyuck other than to get back at Mark, and the younger knew that. However, what Hyunjin had said hurt and tears were still close to spilling.

“He’s worthless Mark, have fun with him.” A voice rang across the field, making everyone look up. Donghyuck watched as Seungmin ran down the hill, an angry expression on his face.

“Hyunjin!” said boy groaned, rolling his eyes, before turning back to Donghyuck.

“This isn’t over. We’ll beat your ceremony, just you watch.” And with that, the boy turned around and made his way to a very angry looking Seungmin.

Donghyuck turned around himself, his knees giving out and the sight of one of Hyunjin’s explosions forming right there in the palm of his hand, ready to harm Mark, etched onto the back of his eyelids.

Mark was beside him within a second, arms finding their way around Donghyuck’s body like they always did.

“Whatever he said to you isn’t true, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck whimpered, leaning his head to rest in the crook of Mark’s neck. The tears did spill this time, soft sobs leaving his mouth as his body shook. Every ounce of anxiety, pain and self-doubt Donghyuck had kept inside for so many years came out, body violently shaking and knuckles white from where they grabbed onto Mark with every ounce of his power.

Donghyuck had always known his power was useless. Had always seen it as something to not like about himself. But he had other qualities, and used those to his advantage. He grew to accept the flowers sprouting from his arms and in his blood, as long as no one said anything about it. Now that someone had actually insulted him for it, Donghyuck felt as if he was back on square one.

Even if it was just for a second.

“They—They’re useless.”

“No, Hyuckie. They’re not. They make others happy. You create happiness with your beautiful flowers and plants. Remember how, last week, when Yukhei wanted flowers for his boyfriend and he was stressing because his allowance was already gone? How big his smile was when you handed him a full-grown bouquet?” Donghyuck smiled, a hiccup shaking his body.

Yukhei had been so stressed and it was so easy for Donghyuck to help him out. The memory of Yukhei’s hug and the smile he had received made his body warm.

“How many times have you made your mom smile with your flowers? Your dad? Renjun? Me? We all take great joy in the ones you create and how beautiful they are. And so should you. Your power isn’t worthless. It’s everything but, Hyuckie. Hyunjin only has explosions, anger to display. You have joy in your hands at all times.” Donghyuck wailed at Mark’s words, his voice so soft and close and everything the younger needed at a time like this.

“I love—I love you.” He hiccupped, pressing a kiss against the exposed skin of Mark’s neck before pulling away. Mark was smiling at him, hands still caressing his cheeks to wipe away the tears.

A loud yell came from somewhere behind them and Donghyuck let out a quiet laugh, recognizing that voice from anywhere. He turned his head sluggishly, his head heavy and body tired, to watch Renjun run toward them, backpack thrown over his back haphazardly.

“I texted him.” Jaemin explained, clearly noticing Donghyuck’s confused expression.

“Donghyuckie! I’ll punch him! I’ll fucking make a bear from the forest punch him! Yukhei has muscles, he can punch him! I’ll have every goddamn wasp on this campus sting him or whatever the fuck!” Renjun’s voice was loud as it echoed across the field, even when he was within reaching distance did he not stop rambling on and on about ways to hurt Hyunjin.

Donghyuck laughed, leaning back into Mark once more with a smile on his face.

“You’re loved, Donghyuckie. You and your power are worth so much.”

✩

Donghyuck swallowed, eyes wide as he stood upon the water lily, a pond of water around him. The crowd was cheering loudly, rumbling through the stadium and making Donghyuck’s muscles vibrate.

This was it. This is where all these training sessions were good for. All the moments of stress, the pressure on Mark’s shoulders. The long late night talks about which flowers to use and how to cooperate not only Mark’s light but also his shadow into a piece that was mostly about living, about growing.

Loud applause came from the crowd, a lone scream from a woman somewhere high up, when Mark fell from the sky. Just seconds before he had rocketed himself into the air by shooting out rays of shadow, making him fly just like Donghyuck had watched him do the first day of school.

Donghyuck took a steady breath once more, before raising his hands and making the lily he stood upon fly into the sky. The charm in his head like a mantra to keep the lily steady and floating, he made flowers blossom across his skin and the earth beneath. He moved the balls of light Mark had produced earlier on in the ceremony quickly, making the flowers sprout as big as trees and even taller to reach Mark.

Donghyuck rushed off the lily, onto the petal of an opened sunflower. Mark had reached the tops of the flowers by now, which made Donghyuck sigh of relief. He had managed it on time.

He looked at his handy work, a beautiful and humongous pair of stairs made out of different sorts of flowers sprouting from the ground, carrying Mark all the way back to where Donghyuck stood. The older smiled at him, before grabbing his hand and pulling him off the ledge.

Just like Donghyuck and Mark had discussed, a platform of shadow was summoned from thin air, catching their fall as they gracefully stood upon the platform.

Both Mark and Donghyuck jumped off when the ground was within reach, an ear deafening applause reaching their ears as soon as they were safe and sound.

Their ceremony wasn’t like any others. Others used it to show off their attacks, their fast movements. Mark and Donghyuck had used it to create an art show, the entire field of the stadium covered in small and big flowers, short and tall, colourful or white.

It was a beautiful sight to see, a forest of flowers and little balls of light flying around, making other flowers sprout just as the signal went off, marking the end of their Ceremony just as two roses intertwined themselves above where Mark and Donghyuck were standing, creating a beautiful archway.

The crowd roared. Donghyuck felt like crying from happiness, warmth rushing through him like a wildfire and Mark’s hand nestled in his. This was what he wanted to do. What he had wished for after seeing other Ceremonies through the years. And even this was above anything else he had hoped for. This was way better.

“Donghyuck Lee and Mark Lee everyone!” Loud cheers turned deafening once more, the whistles and singing not enough for Donghyuck to not hear the words ‘thank you’ leaving Mark’s lips.

“I love you.”

They met everyone in the hall after all the Ceremonies were over. Jaemin and Jeno put down one hell of a show with fire and water combining in such a beautiful way you wouldn’t expect it to be possible –Jaemin was in the bathrooms changing out of his blue robes. Jeno had accidentally burned off a bit of the bottom part—while Renjun and Yukhei made animals do tricks and had Yukhei confuse the animals with his mind tricks, his memory boggling the crowd and Renjun’s entrance with birds flying across the stadium something to remember for sure.

Chenle and Jisung had watched from the sideline, taking notes for their year after. It was endearing. 

If Donghyuck was being honest, he was probably more nervous for this part than he had been for the Ceremony, the morning before. Taeyong, Mark’s older brother, was going to be here, joined by his two boyfriends. Sadly, Mark’s parents had not been able to make it. Other than a short reply to a small video Jeno had sent Mark and Mark then had forwarded to his parents, the boy was left with nothing.

Surprisingly, Mark seemed okay with that.

“Markie!” Donghyuck felt Mark’s hand go rigid in his hold. He turned his head from where he had been listening to Jeno and Renjun talk across from them to watch Taeyong Lee march his way over, two boyfriends in toe.

Donghyuck recognized Johnny and Yuta from the painting in the main hall. Their faces looked a little bit older, somewhat more mature, but their smiles were contagious as they chased their boyfriend across the room.

“Oh fuck.” Mark groaned, his unoccupied hand smacking his forehead.

“Hey hey, it’ll be fine.” Donghyuck offered for comfort, which Mark answered by squeezing his hand. Different from what Donghyuck had believed before he knew Mark, was that the two brothers actually shared a very tight bond. Taeyong was worried Mark was overworking himself basically for the entire year and more than excited when Mark had broken the news about Donghyuck now being his boyfriend.

Donghyuck wasn’t as nervous meeting him anymore.

Taeyong stopped walking right in front of the duo, his eyes moving from Mark to Donghyuck in a split second before he completely turned his back on Mark, attention completely on Donghyuck.

“Your flowers! Absolutely gorgeous! Marvellous! The water lilies and the roses and the dahlia’s and, and.” An arm wrapped itself around Taeyong’s waist, making the older man shut up immediately and a blush appear on his cheeks.

Donghyuck chuckled. Mark had the same effect on him.

“Exuse my Taeyongie here. He was very moved by your skills.” Yuta explained, bowing his head to Donghyuck. Johnny followed suit, making Donghyuck flush a bright red.

“Thank you?” he questioned, turning his head slightly to eye Mark, who was obviously trying to stifle his laughter.

All the while, Donghyuck could feel the stress and pressure ooze out of Mark within seconds as his brother joked around. This was good. This was amazing.

“Oh, don’t be silly! You both were great. The professors knew what they were doing when they put the two of you together.” Donghyuck laughed, nodding his head. Somewhere in the distance the younger could feel eyes on him, the skin of his neck starting to itch. He guessed it was Hyunjin, who –on accident—had made the error of not aiming well and had blown up one of the stadium lights like it was nothing.

Donghyuck was grateful that such an explosion hadn’t hit Mark.

“So like, are you exhausted now, Donghyuck? Is that a downside?” Donghyuck shook his head at Johnny’s question. “It doesn’t take a lot of energy to sprout my flowers, surprisingly.” Johnny hummed, clearly fascinated.

Donghyuck thought it to be quite funny, since the man himself could literally build an entire house out of ice in maybe less than five minutes without batting an eye.

“Can you make bouquets, too?” Taeyong then asked, eyes wide. Donghyuck hummed, looking at Mark. The boy chuckled and nodded, letting go of his boyfriend’s hand so that he could show off his skills.

Donghyuck sprouted a couple roses in his hand, white and red, with some blue hydrangea’s added into the mix. With the stem of a daisy he tied them together, handing the bouquet to an astounded Taeyong, mouth wide open.

“Oh my god!”

“This comes in handy to have in the family.” Yuta commented, making Donghyuck’s eyes widen. Was he part of the family now?

Without missing a beat, Mark turned to look at Donghyuck with the biggest smile on his face. The younger wanted to kiss him, so he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Mark’s cheek. His body was warm and his mind was happy. Brain content with the past year, filled with memories and days to think back on.

“It’s definitely nice to have him as part of the family.”


End file.
